


i live to serve my queen

by squidgirlfriends



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Human AU, squid gfs back with more fish lesbian oneshots, squid sisters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgirlfriends/pseuds/squidgirlfriends
Summary: “I haven’t seen you all morning...” Marina tucked a few stray strands of long brown hair behind her ear.“So... you missed me?” Pearl batted her eyelashes.





	i live to serve my queen

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason when I write high school aus it takes place in some odd mix between a Japanese manga high school and a romanticized American high school.... huh ..how about that ...

 

Pearl didn’t think she could ever get used to seeing the little halo afternoon sunlight created on Marina’s dark hair, the crown of her head adorned with sparkling ebony gold. She was leaned all the way over her desk, foot tapping on the ground as she scribbled into a notebook. The lunch bell had rung ten minutes ago.

Pearl was leaning against the open doorframe of the empty classroom, holding her lunch bag between her knobby knees.

“You didn’t have to wait for me, y’know... Marie and Callie already went outside.” Marina closed her notebook and clicked her pen shut without looking up at Pearl. 

“Oh come on, ‘Reena, that’s a lie and you know it. I must escort my lady to the courtyard personally,” Pearl bowed dramatically, her lunch falling loose and clattering to the ground. She stood back up with her eyes crossed and her nose wrinkled. Marina laughed, zipping up her bag and slinging its strap over her shoulder.

“You’re lucky I like you,” Marina maneuvered around the desks, coming up to the front of the classroom and kicking Pearl lightly in the shin. “Because you’re a real dumbass sometimes.”

Pearl placed a hand on her chest in mock hurt. “Since when did my lady get so mean?” She wiped a fake tear off her cheek.

Marina rolled her eyes, leaning down and kissing her gently. Pearl let her eyes flutter shut, her hand ghosting over Marina’s arm, but by then she had already pulled away, smiling bashfully.

“You did that?” Pearl’s eyes fell half-shut, her own smile almost drunk. “ _You_ _did_ _that_ —“

“Shut up already,” Marina grabbed Pearl’s forearm, dragging her out the door— half because she wanted to hurry and eat her lunch, but half because she didn’t want Pearl to see the fine dusting of a blush on her cheeks. “Somebody could hear you, somebody could see us—“

“You’re the one who did it, though!” Pearl laughed, regaining her step and latching onto Marina’s free arm.

“I haven’t seen you all morning...” Marina tucked a few stray strands of long brown hair behind her ear.

“So... you missed me?” Pearl batted her eyelashes. Marina reached over and pinched her nose until she coughed. Pearl let go of Marina’s arm and watched her stop and turn around just ahead of her in the empty hall.

“I might’ve...” her smile was almost secretive. “Though, I have no idea why. You’re obnoxious.”

“Ruined it!” Pearl laughed. “You _ruined_ it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid... f 
> 
>  
> 
> I think tumblr is currently experiencing the apocalypse but you can still find me there AND on instagram @ squidgirlfriends


End file.
